Bear No More Burdens
by blacksand1
Summary: My first Twilight oneshot and hopefully my only one. Edward and Jacob face off once more, but this time Bella will have no more of it. It's her turn to speak out. Read to find out pairings.


BPOV

We stood on my driveway, the rain pelting down on us as Edward and Jacob glared at each other. I held my hand to my chin, biting my lower lip in anxiety as they stared each other down. Why did the two loves of my life have to be like this all the time?!

"Mutt, I _told _you not to come back here again." Edward growled. Jacob narrowed his eyes further then they already were and he spat,

"I can come here whenever I please _leech._" Something in the back of my head randomly chimed,

_They don't sound as vicious as normal... _I ignored that and turned to my beloved Edward as he said,

"It doesn't matter! Get away from her!"

"Edward please! Jacob is my friend, you can't just ban me from him!" I pleaded. He sent me an icy glare and hissed,

"Stay out of this." I was taken aback, he said that as if it had nothing to do with me! Now that I ran through my relationship with Edward in my head, he was ALWAYS like this! That was the last straw. Something in my brain set off, making my vision clear for the first time in forever.

"NO!! You can't just keep me from seeing my own friends! That's just plain abusive!! You're projecting your little rivalry with Jacob on me and not letting me do what I want! I am a human being, I have the right to do what I please! What authority do YOU have to say who I can and can't hang out with?!" I yelled, poking Edward in the undead chest, fueled by only fury. His amber eyes were wide as he stammered,

"B-bella, listen to reason-"

"Reason? REASON?! Praytell what the REASON is that you're trying to control my entire life!! The minute I met you you've been controlling me and tearing me away from my friends and family! Now that I think about it, you made me a figurative zombie for months on end after leaving me and breaking my heart!! What the hell Edward?! You've also been abusing me in almost every way that is not physical and justifying it with love!! I HATE YOU!! I'd rather be with Mike Newton- no, JAMES then you!! But for the sake of convenience, I'm calling Mike and we're going to do it like a couple of bunnies!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I turned on my heel and headed back to my house, a smile on my face. The world looked clear as crystal and I could hardly feel the rain. How could I not be happy? I had removed that leech and I now was about to lose my virginity to Mike! How could I get happier?

--

3rdPerPOV

Edward stared after the human, eyes wide and jaw slack. Had she just broken up with him? It had happened so fast and so suddenly that Edward's undead head was spinning. Truth was, he only liked Bella because she was like girls from his time: docile, domestic, controllable, accepting, stupid. But the backbone she showed, when did that get there? She was the damsel in distress for the months they had been together, and now what was she? Edward was still dizzy. Jacob stared at him expectantly, a smirk on his face. Edward glanced at the younger(MUCH younger) male with a blank face.

But then, as he got his bearings, Edward grinned happily, turned to the werewolf and jumped into his arms, letting his unnaturally warm skin sink into him as he inhaled his endearingly disgusting scent. Jacob hugged Edward tightly and he laughed, hardly feeling the rain.

"She's gone, she's really gone!" Jacob exclaimed, swinging Edward around like in those cliche 'kissing in the rain' scenes in romantic movies of the olden days(Edward's time XDD). Edward laughed as well and yelled with giddy exuberance,

"I thought she'd never leave!" Truth was, before Bella, Edward and Jacob had been involved with each other. Edward had only stayed around the girl because of her blood and the fact she reminded him of a simpler time, and Jacob wanted to be around Bella because she was his only link to Edward during that time. Jacob imprinting on Edward didn't make it any better for them. Now, they were together, the REAL star crossed lovers. At last.

"No more girls, I promise." Edward said, nuzzling Jacob's forehead with his own. The werewolf chuckled and kissed the vampire softly, purring playfully,

"You better keep that promise, and besides, I want to know if I'm any better at doggy style now that I AM a dog." They shared another kiss before walking away, probably to buy tight pants.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA~!!!! XDD I loved writing thiiiis~! SUCK MY NON-EXISTANT D*CK FANGIRLS!!!**


End file.
